


Oh Dear

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [13]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Day fourteen: Emergency, Fantober 2020, Gen, Guys don't be stupid, I am making that a fucking tag, I guess this could be a continuation?, Idiots they all are, M/M, Sorry this was kind of rushed, This was supposed to get out yesterday, just you watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Let's just say that Wing and Otto are not good at solving problems.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Otto Malpense, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Oh Dear

Laura’s phone rang. Or rather, it almost buzzed itself off the table. Laura picked it up.

“Hello?”

”Hey Laura!” Otto’s voice chirped from the other end. ”So funny story-”

”It’s not funny!” Wing yelled in the background.

”Is that water I'm hearing?” Laura asked suspiciously.

Otto laughed nervously. ”Alright so it might be less of a funny story and more of an emergency.”

”What did you do?”

”It might be easier if you just came and saw for yourself.”

* * *

_ One car drive later  _

Laura walked up to their apartment and knocked on their door. Sounds of rushing water and screaming were heard inside. So she broke in. Elegantly of course. She didn't go to a school for villains for nothing. As she stepped in, the first thing she noticed was the water. It was up to her ankles and it was everywhere. The second thing she noticed was a black kitten leaping towards her face. So she caught her.

”Hey Lina, ” she murmured. ”What have those two idiots been doing now?” Lina meowed at her. ”Oh don't worry, I'll probably fix whatever it is.” Laura gently set Lina on a high cabinet, well away from the water.

She cautiously walked to the bathroom. Wing was panicking and Otto was tied to the floor. Oh and there was water gushing out of a pipe and the water level was rising rather quickly. Otto spotted her. ”Hey so, are you just going to leave me to drown?”

”How- how did you even get into this situation?!” she asked in bewilderment.

”Well in my defense, it was an accident.”

”I leave you alone for an hour and I come back to see that you've POURED KITTY LITTER DOWN THE SINK!” Wing yelled. 

”Well tell me again who was the person who thought hitting the sink pipes and triggering our burglar traps would be a good idea!” Otto retorted.

”So what do you want me to do about this?”

”Cut me out of this! Obviously! Get a knife or something!” 

”I’ll go, ” Wing offered.

Otto sighed. ”He’s going to come back with one of his throwing knives, just watch.”

Laura blinked dumbly. There was no way he wouldn't come back with a real, not tiny knife. Was there?

Wing came back with a tiny knife. ”I told you so, ” Otto said. ”Just let me drown, ” he groaned. 

Quite a bit later, when Otto was no longer in danger of drowning, their phone rang. ”Dear God, who is it now?” Laura said exasperatedly.

Otto went pale. Well, paler. ”So funny story”, he started off. 

”Oh dear.”

”I may have forgotten to mention that the landlord lives right below us.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehe. Sort of sorry that this was late. did you enjoy that? The prompt was emergency and I wrote this tonight. Oh well. Kudos and comments please!


End file.
